


MacGyver

by ONeillwith2ls



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls
Summary: Everyone could have one guilty pleasure right?Hers just happened to look an awful lot like Jack O’Neill!
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53





	MacGyver

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I'm new to this fandom and site although I have posted fanfiction elsewhere under a very different fandom! So I am a wee bit nervous to say the least!
> 
> I thought I'd start with this because I thought it was fun.
> 
> We all know Jack's obsession with Mary Steenburgen, and I know this comes up much later in the series then the first couple of seasons but in my mind this story happens fairly early on maybe season 3-4? But I suppose you could place it anywhere in the series except I do refer to Jack as a colonel at one point so it might place it better in everyone's mind where its taking place.  
> Also in case VHS vs DVD, I seem to remember around the 2000s VHS's (or the equivalent) were still readily available but I do think about the same time that they stopped producing VHS players all together and started focusing on DVDs. If I'm wrong there might be a slight difference in when DVDs were available and when VHSs were still being used. Just insert the right format in your mind! 
> 
> This mentions several actors in passing who I haven't tagged just because its really not about them! Also for some odd reason it's not letting me tag MacGyver as in the MacGyver played by RDA in 80s-90s. I think its fairly obvious I mean him but just incase... I mean MacGyver (1985) not the new one.  
> Also when I'm nervous I yabber so sorry.  
> ****  
> These characters are not mine. None of them, the rights belong to the company's which own them and this is purely a non profit venture. No copywrite intended.  
> I have no Beta, all mistakes are mine, I'm sorry in advance I hope the story itself makes up for any grammatical or spelling mistakes.  
> If you feel like Kudo's or commenting its all welcome...

“So you know all of our celebrity crushes.” Daniel said with a smile to Sam. “Out with it who was yours?”  
Sam looked up like a deer in headlights as her three male colleagues looked up at her interested. “Oh,um I don’t...” she started nervously her eyes flicking to her commanding officer “...I don’t really have any.”  
“Oh come on!” Daniel exclaimed “you must have some. Come on Teal’c is Carrie Fisher, mine is Rachel Weisz, Jack’s Mary Steenburgen so yours is....” he trailed.  
“No one.” She muttered.  
“Come on Carter how bad can it be?” Jack smirked wondering who could be so embarrassing that she was slowly turning red.  
“Well we can guess.” Daniel said with a grin and when she didn’t answer continuing to find her food interesting “Okay, well lets see, does he have an accent?” he asked.  
“I heard the British one is attractive to women.” Jack suggested.  
“Oh a bit of James Bond.” Daniel smiled. “Sean Connery?”  
“Or the new one ummm Pierce Brosnan.” Jack suggested. “Seems your type.”  
“My type sir?” Sam looked up surprised. “What would you know about my type?”  
“Well nothing, only isn’t he every females type?” Jack defended. She shook her head before Daniel continued.  
“So not Bond then?” he smiled “That's interesting, so the typical hero doesn’t do anything for you.” He paused and looked at her “So a bit more geek?” he asked.  
“What about David Schwimmer?” Teal’c pronounced the three looking confused towards him “from TV comedy Friends, he is the character Ross.”  
“No, no no,” Daniel shook his head “see she doesn’t much watch TV now.” He looked to Sam “So someone who was on in the past.”  
“Or maybe very young.” Teal’c suggested.  
“John Stamos? Luke Perry? Kevin Sorbo?” Daniel listed.  
Sam rolled her eyes. “No, I think we’re completely off the mark.” Jack shook his head.  
“Oh old guys?” Daniel asked. “Clark Gable? Micheal Caine? Richard Burton?”  
“Danny will you stop?!” Sam almost snapped at him. “MacGyver alright!”  
Daniel and Teal’c looked at her amazed and Jack nearly dropped his food down his t-shirt.  
“MacGyver?” Daniel smiled. “How old were you when that aired?”  
“It started when I was 17.”  
“You liked the blond mullet guy?” Jack asked her amazed.  
“I preferred the shorter brown hair, but I mean he was handsome enough to carry it off.” She shrugged. “Anyway, he had a nice smile and eyes and bu... never mind.” She blushed quietly.  
Daniel looked to Sam then to Jack and smiled, almost scoffing. “Were you going to say butt?” Daniel almost whispered to her.  
“It wasn’t just his looks.” She admitted. “He was really smart and could fix things and solve problems with science.” She shrugged “I mean his ability to know and use applied physics, at least for the entertainment value was amazing. Although most his plans wouldn’t actually work in real life, it wasn’t the point, he was a highly intelligent man.... just... He wasn’t boastful or arrogant, which is rare in science we all have our airs and graces, and he was kind and he was sensitive enough that he cared so much that sometimes he took the blame when he wasn’t in the wrong.” her eyes flicked to Jack again before she looked down to her food again.  
Daniel looked to Jack then back at Sam before he teased them both “You know Jack, there’s a resemblance....” he started before Sam leapt up from her seat.  
“I have to go.” She said before she shuffled off towards the door leaving her barely touched food and blue jello behind.  
The three men sat in silence for a few seconds before Jack broke the silence “Did you have to do that?” Jack asked him.  
“Come on Jack,” Daniel tried “I was only teasing.”  
“And drawing a parallel between a teenage crush and her commanding officer might have made her a little uncomfortable don’t you think?!” Jack shook his head stood up and took the blue jello “And you call me an ass?” he said before he walked away.  
****SJ******  
Jack stood at her lab door and looked in before he announced himself. She seemed calm enough so he spoke “MacGyver huh?” Jack called which made her jump out of her skin as she sat at her computer.  
“Yes sir.” She answered quietly.  
“Well...” he said with a shrug walking over to her “If you’re going to choose anyone...” he said with a smile presenting her with the blue jello and spoon she smiled relaxing a little at his lack of hostility which Daniel seemed to have in his voice. “might as well be someone as smart as you.”  
Her smile relaxed a bit as she dug her spoon into her jello extracting some and putting it in her mouth letting it melt on her tongue for a second.  
“I mean between the two of you, there’s nothing you couldn’t do.” Jack said to her.  
Sam chuckled “It was just a crush.” She shook her head before she looked at him again “There is a slight resemblance.” She said quietly to him.  
He looked at her a little shocked but couldn’t help himself grinning.  
“I mean, Your hair has always been shorter, but the eyes and smile.” She admitted.  
They were silent for a moment before he asked “and the other thing?” he asked her.  
She looked at him wide eyed for a moment worried he was being serious before she saw the teasing in his eyes which made her tease back . “Yeah,” she admitted “that too.”  
With that she got a very rare Jack O’Neill mega smile before he attempted to peer round his butt.  
“I meant the intelligence.” She said innocently. He looked up and into her playful eyes “You don’t fool me with your stupid act sir, I know your discipline, you don’t get those qualifications without brains.” She informed him.  
“Oh.” He said feeling slightly disappointment “So you don’t like my butt?” he said as if offended.  
Sam chuckled “I think we’re crossing a line into fraternising now.” She told him.  
“Fair enough.” He nodded.  
“That being said, I mean comparatively....” she said looking him in the eye “some things improve with age.”  
Jack almost turned red himself. He grinned before his bottom lip went out “Like cheese and wine.” He commented.  
Sam nodded with a full mega watt smile “Just like those Sir.”  
“So did you follow the series all the way through you must have been busy with your degree?” he asked her.  
“Actually I joined the air force at seventeen I already had my degree....”  
“By seventeen!” Jack exclaimed surprised again at just how smart Sam was, despite him knowing her practical knowledge was next to none.  
“Yes sir, actually I worked on my PHd at the academy,” she nodded “by the time I met Jonas at nineteen and I was half way through it, it was fun.”  
“Did he not find that... intimidating?” Jack asked.  
“My intelligence?” Sam asked to which Jack nodded. “Yes and no, I played dumb around him a lot so it wouldn’t be a problem.” She said.  
“You shouldn’t have to play at anything.” Jack told her, feeling offended that his brilliant Samantha Carter had to play dumb for the idiot he knew was Jonas. Jack also felt as though there was more to the story but thought it wasn’t the best time to bring up old memories of Jonas.  
“He’d laugh at me watching MacGyver, asked if that’s what I did.”  
Jack nodded “So when did you dump Jonas?” he asked.  
Sam smiled for a moment “Well we met when I was nineteen and split up when I was almost 24, Just before I joined the Stargate Programme.”  
“Wow!” Jack said, half impressed she had put up with him for that long, half wishing she hadn’t put up with him that long. “Bet dad loved him.”  
Sam chuckled “Oh sure,” she said sarcastically. “Dad screamed for hours about how wrong he was for me,” Sam said shaking her head “I knew he was right, but I was so determined to prove him wrong.” She shook her head “Part the reason I stayed so long with Jonas was to prove him wrong.” He could see the tension returning to her shoulders.  
“So... MacGyver huh?” he said with a grin changing the subject back.  
Sam laughed “Yes sir.”  
“MacGyver and not the actor?” he asked.  
“I told you it’s the character, not to say I wouldn’t fangirl him and tell him I helped MacGyver a dialling system for...”  
“Deep space radar telemetry?” Jack grinned.  
Sam laughed “Yeah that.”  
“I'm sure he’d appreciate genius of Sam Carter. Isn’t he old now?” Jack asked her.  
She shrugged “About the same age as you from memory.”  
“So not that old?” Jack inquired.  
Sam shrugged “In a real life situation sir, it would depend on the individuals. Remember Jonas was eighteen years older then me, and I’d imagine it would have to do with the couple themselves rather then social norms.”  
“So I'm....?” He questioned.  
Sam looked at him at first with a smile but then it slowly faded “Still my commanding officer, sir.”  
He nodded sadly knowing the sub textual flirting was over. “So MacGyver?!” he teased again.  
“I don’t understand why you’d find it so unbelievable...” she commented “if you can like Mary Steenburgen I can definitely like MacGyver.”  
“Okay, no no Mary Steenburgen is hot.” Jack defended.  
“So is MacGyver.” Sam shot back.  
“He’s a fictional character for crying out loud!” Jack shot back.  
“Well then fine then, yes the actor is hot, he’s hot.” Sam fake huffed. “Happy?!”  
Yes, yes he was.  
****SJ*****  
Sam walked slowly up to her front porch confused by the small post card left in her door “Package left under bush.” It said.  
Sam shook her head confused. She had been on base for days so she knew she hadn’t ordered anything. She still went to the bush picking up the package and looked at the postmark “VHS direct?” she questioned outloud then looked at who the package was addressed to as she went back towards her back door.  
Miss S. Carter.  
“Definitely me.” She concluded, opening her door and entering her house. She went to the kitchen and got a knife opening the box, completely amazed a VHS boxset was uncovered.  
“MacGyver!” she blushed looking at it strangely.  
It had to be one of the guys!  
She couldn’t see Teal’c going out of his way to carry on a joke this far, which left Daniel and Colonel O’Neill.  
She searched the box looking for the packing information if it was Daniel she would ring his neck for carrying on his joke of MacGyver looking like the Colonel.  
She finally found a small handwritten card, where she flicked it open.  
Incase you miss me. JO :)  
Sam burst into laughter at the card! A rather expensive way to carry on a joke and tease her but his loss her gain! Especially....  
She turned over the box set to look at the picture on the front and it struck her as if for the first time! There really was a resemblance there! She had noticed it of course! In all the years they had known each other she couldn’t help but notice the resemblance in fact rewind to the end of MacGyver and the beginning of his command apart from a good haircut and brown hair you could have mistaken Jack O’Neill for MacGyver!  
Not deterred she opened the box set and finding the first cassette slid it into her player.  
Everyone could have one guilty pleasure right?  
Hers just happened to look an awful lot like Jack O’Neill!


End file.
